resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Lennox
Cindy Lennox was a waitress at J's Bar in Raccoon City. The pub is situated in a lively part of the city and is frequented by Police officers and hospital staff during their down-time. She's a helpful, service-oriented person who always thinks of other people first. Being accustomed to the harsh realities of society, she never loses her cool, even in extreme situations. Personality Cindy is a cheery and helpful member of the survivor group and has been dubbed the group's medic. Cindy tends to get along with everyone, and even though Jim Chapman's and Alyssa Ashcroft's constant whining may grate upon her at times, you'd never know it by her cheerful disposition. Kevin Ryman seems to visit J's Bar often and the two seem to get along quite well despite his failed attempts at flirting. However, she doesn't seem to get along with David King very well due to his bad temper and that David doesn't seem to care about her. Her relationship with Will is left rather ambiguous, although it is implied in Will's diary that he held some intimacy toward her. Her SP items and reactions to situations portray Cindy as unapologetically "girly" and also rather pleasant. She is fond of collecting stuffed animals, buying clothes, playing the piano, trying new beauty treatments, and gardening. (A possible explanation to why she carries around a "Herb Case" as a unique item.) They also portray her as decidedly conservative such as her reactions to the Funny Bunny SP items. This is a strong contrast to the fact she is able to wear the items she herself is objecting to. Cindy is depicted as an extremely knowledgeable, and well-rounded individual. Evident in her poetic epilogue for each scenario, and her ability to articulate herself and her emotions rather effectively to those around her. She never swears or uses a term any stronger than "meanie." Her endings show that she is rapidly becoming accustomed to the realities of her situation. Her optimism remains undiminished by the outbreak itself. Biography A waitress at J's Bar, she's a popular person because of her unbreakable bright smile. Whether it's her nature or the environment she's full of service spirit, and always think of other people over herself. Even in a severe situation, she unexpectedly gathers her courage and adapts to the reality of a cruel society. Outbreak Cindy is one of eight survivors that encounter perilous situations during the Outbreak in Raccoon City. Her character ties-in to the, Outbreak, The Hive, Decisions, Decisions, and Wild Things scenarios. One night, during the summer of 1998, Raccoon City is devastated by a plague that turns its victims into flesh eating zombies. When the infection rate reaches critical levels, Cindy, her colleague Will, and their customers are caught right in the middle of a war zone. Zombies are swarming the streets and start to invade the pub. Cindy's colleague Will is brutally killed by the zombies, and becomes one himself. Cindy helps the customers to escape the chaos onto the rooftops, where they then make their way down to the streets, where the police forces are struggling to control the riots. Cindy is terrified throughout the ordeal, but she does display a good use of first aid, using healing techniques she has discovered with the use of special herbs which grow throughout the city. Cindy sticks with her fellow survivors as they struggle to survive one horrific situation after another. Together, they eventually find a way to escape Raccoon City for good. The Hive In The Hive, Cindy and the other survivors take refuge in the Raccoon Hospital. Despite how safe things seem they begin to encounter zombies, the occasional zombie dog, and a new threat; the Leech Man, a corpse reanimated by a swarm of Leeches. Cindy and the others also encounter Dr. Hersh, who engages the hospitals power before being attacked by the Leech Man. They later attempt an escape through the sewers, but end up encountering a Giant Leech which they are forced to fight off before they can leave. Decisions, Decisions In Decisions, Decisions George and the other survivors shown taking refuge in the parking garage of the Raccoon City Police Department with other uninfected civilians. He notices a letter from one of his friends, Peter Jenkins, attached to the wall and is instructed to go to Raccoon University. Upon arriving, he and the other survivors find Peter dead from a bullet wound and witness an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service team being decimated by Thanatos, a freed Tyrant. Thanatos begins to chase the survivors throughout the building. They later encounter Greg Mueller, the researcher responsible for freeing it, and listen to his story before he is gunned down by a UBCS operative (Nikolai Zinoviev). This same operative detonates bombs that destroy the University just as they escape. The Tyrant survives, only to mutate into its stronger form. As a rescue helicopter lands close by, they fight the Tyrant and Cindy and George kills it by shooting a spare virus antidote into its body. After Raccoon City After the Raccoon City Incident, Cindy settled into her new life by buying a new house. She accepted that everything she had in Raccoon City was now gone, and looked forward to a brighter future. Because of her actions as medic to the group of survivors during the Outbreak, Cindy could possibly be thinking to start a new career in medicine. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Cindy is seen as a tall, thin, attractive white-blonde young woman. She wears her J's Bar uniform, consisting of a blue and white striped shirt with a blue low-cut vest and a medium length black skirt with black high-heels. She wears her hair in a ponytail. * Type:B: On Vacation: Cindy wears a casual outfit consisting of khaki pants, a light blue shirt with sunglasses hanging on the collar, and black high-heeled strap sandals. She wears her hair in a low ponytail. * Type:C: Funny Bunny: Cindy wears a Playboy Bunny-esque type of outfit complete with black strapless one-piece, bow tie, cuffs, seamed fishnets, black high heels, and bunny ears and tail. Her hair is in a tight bun. * Type:D: Nightlife: Cindy wears a black leather jacket and pants and boots with a brown belt. Her hair is down * Type:E: Coquette: She wears a white bikini top, very short jeans, and slippers. Her hair is in a bun. * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive